Living in a Daydream
by luvscience
Summary: Aubrey can't believe it's happening again! She missed her chance six years ago when Beca and that damn Treble kissed after the ICAA win and now it's going to happen again with Theo. Then there's Beca, she needs a manager but can she handle being around the girl she's been crushing on for three years?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yes, I'm back (I think) … at least for a little bit. Yes, I'm trying to work on the other fics I have left dormant for so long, but the ideas are slow coming for them…but I am working on them. This little idea sprang up from watching the interaction between Aubrey and Beca in the finale of PP3. I have an idea of where I would like this to go, but knowing how what I want to write and what I end up writing are not always the same…I'll keep the surprise to myself for the time being. This one should end up being a couple of chapters (around my normal length chapters). The updates won't be as regular as they used to be, at least not initially…probably once or twice a week (just so you don't freak out that I'm gone again when I don't post tomorrow).

Summary: Aubrey can't believe it's happening again! She missed her chance six years ago when Beca and that damn Treble kissed after the ICAA win and now it's going to happen again with Theo. Then there's Beca, she needs a manager but can she handle being around the girl she's been crushing on for three years?

Rating: T (I'm not sure if it will change or not)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to PP, PP2 or PP3 … I just like playing in their sandbox.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey flopped down on the bed in her hotel room, letting out an unladylike sigh. Getting kidnapped really takes it out of a girl, she thought to herself. As she lay there, face tipped to the side and looking out at the French cityscape through the window, her mind drifted back to the same damn place it had been ever since she walked into the aquarium in Brooklyn, Beca. She ran her fingers through her hair as she gave a small laugh, wondering if this was going to happen every three years for the rest of her life. She should have been just a little braver six years ago and kissed her after their ICAA win, but instead Beca kissed the damn Treble and any hope Aubrey had of letting the small brunette know how she felt went out the window with that kiss. She had thought she was finally over her, when she blew back into her life, attitude and all, when the Bellas came to her retreat to find their sound. While Beca was still with that damn Treble, Aubrey still couldn't bring herself to even use his name, there was a spark of hope because everyone (except Beca) saw how the tall German was causing her to question her sexuality. Now, here she was three years later, with said brunette in one of the most romantic countries in the world, and she was still balking at telling her how she felt.

Aubrey rolled onto her back and rubbed her face with both hands. Enough of this moping shit, she thought to herself. This is Beca's big break and Aubrey was so proud of her. She was going to go and be supportive of her friend and be happy for her, even if her heart was breaking a little on the inside. She rolled to the edge of the bed, forcing herself to get up and get ready for Beca's big night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did Aubrey know that two rooms away a similar scene was playing out. Beca flopped face first onto her bed, letting a long groan into the mattress. Why was this happening to her? She knew she should be happier for herself, I mean this was her big break, but she still felt so guilty that the Bella's weren't a part of it. Then there was Aubrey. Beautiful, gorgeous, unattainable Aubrey. Everyone still thinks Beca's clueless about her feelings for women (which is fine by her, they don't need to be all up in her business), but she actually started putting it together at the Bella's retreat when she realized the pushy, arrogant blonde from DSM reminded her a bit of another strong willed, gorgeous blonde; a blonde that she couldn't stop looking at while sitting around the campfire. The same blonde that she made it a priority to not lose touch with after she graduated. The same blonde she keeps meaning to ask out, but ends up chickening out at the last minute.

Beca rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling as she pushed thoughts of Aubrey aside to think over 'more pressing' things. She'd need a manager now that they were talking of officially signing her. She smiled slightly as her mind came back to a certain blonde, thinking she knew of the perfect person for the job, the perfect aca-nazi that is. Given Aubrey's talk of leaving the lodge, Beca thought she might be able to talk her blonde friend into working with her on this. The only problem is, can Beca handle being around Aubrey without letting her feelings for the blonde slip? Beca shook her head of those thoughts, leaving them for another time; she needed to get ready to her performance tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the concert, Aubrey was excitedly talking with a few of the Bellas when she heard a voice she wasn't expecting. She turned around with a shocked expression that quickly turned into a wide smile as she hugged her father. After their quirky hello, she introduced her dad to the girls she had been talking to, "Dad, this is Flo, Cynthia Rose and Emily."

When her father was just starting to shake Emily's hand, Aubrey suddenly burst out, "Oh my goodness, I have to introduce you to Beca."

She took her Dad's hand and essentially yanked him out of his handshake with Emily, leaving him to give an apologetic shrug of his shoulders as he was unceremoniously pulled away. She practically dragged him through the Citadel until she came around a corner and saw her, saw them. She saw Theo start to lean in to kiss Beca and gave a startled gasp followed by a quietly muttered, "Oh hell no, this is _not_ happening again."

Aubrey dropped her father's hand and rushed across the short expanse separating her from the smaller woman. As Beca turned away from Theo with a smirk, she was greeted by a tall blonde who slid one hand around her waist while the other slipped around to the back of her neck, tugging her into a kiss. Beca quickly got over her surprise and slipped both hands up to cup Aubrey's jaw as she deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing lightly over the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance. Aubrey groaned lightly as she parted her lips, her tongue slipping out to tease Beca's.

The girls finally broke the kiss after hearing an awkward cough from behind Aubrey. As the girls' lips parted, they just stared at each other for a few seconds, Aubrey exhaling slowly and something between a shy smile and a smirk gracing Beca's lips. Beca slid her hand forward and lightly brushed her thumb over Aubrey's lower lip before giving a small chuckle and saying, "Hi."

Aubrey's eyes drifted down to Beca's lips before returning to her eyes, "Hi."

Beca slid her other hand down to take Aubrey's hand, "While I would really love to continue that, I think there's someone here you'd like to introduce me to?"

Aubrey looked confused for a second until she saw Beca tip her head to the side and look past her shoulder. Aubrey gave the cutest little squeak as she remembered her father, squeezing Beca's hand almost painfully as she turned around bringing Beca with her, "Umm, Dad, this is Beca Mitchell, the girl I'd like to date." She finished the sentence with her voice rising in pitch, almost phrasing it as a question.

Beca took a step forward, holding her hand out to shake the older man's hand, "What your daughter is so cutely trying to say is that I'm Beca, the woman dating your daughter."

Aubrey looked at Beca, her eyes widening slightly in surprise before Beca rose up on her tip-toes to give her a kiss on the cheek before her lips slid back to the shell of her ear, whispering, "Yes, I'd like to date you, but we'll talk about us later, when we have a little more privacy."

The two girls turned back to Aubrey's father to find him standing there smiling at them. Aubrey couldn't help but ask in a small voice, "You're not disappointed?"

The question earned her an honest laugh, "Sweetie, I've always kind of known. It's one of the reasons I've always supported any measures that were pro 'gay in the military'" Aubrey dropped Beca's hand and, for the second time that evening, ran into her father's arms to give him a hug.

As Beca stood and smiled at the two Posens hugging, she was brought back to herself when she heard another awkward cough from behind her. She turned her head to see Theo standing there, looking very uncomfortable, his hand rubbing along the back of his neck. She raised her eyebrow at him, causing him to cough and mutter, "Umm, yah, I guess I'll just be going…over there." He gave an awkward point towards the backstage area.

Beca just nodded, "Sure Theo. It looks like I've got a few things to do here tonight and some catching up to do, so if you don't need me I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Theo just nodded, his lips pulled into a thin line, "Sounds good, I'll talk to you tomorrow and we can start going over the details of your contract."

Beca just gave a quick nod before turning back to find Aubrey holding her hand out to her. Beca raised her eyebrow at the blonde, earning her a playful glare before he walked over and took the offered hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Beca collapsed on Aubrey's bed with a groan. Aubrey chuckled as she sat down in a more controlled fashion next to the brunette. She let out a squeal when she was unceremoniously pulled back by said brunette. Beca made up for it by rolling over and giving her a soft kiss. After a few minutes of enjoying Beca's lips, Aubrey pulled back and placed a small kiss on her nose before sitting up. She turned so she was looking down at the brunette she had been crushing on for so long, a small frown gracing her lips, "Beca, what are we doing?"

Beca's eyes crinkled in a way Aubrey would have found adorable under other circumstances before Beca ran her hand up and down Aubrey's forearm. She started, "Well," then paused as her eyes met Aurey's before moving up to focus on the ceiling. After a few seconds she continued her though, "I was hoping we were doing exactly what I told your father we were doing, dating. You know, two girls, seeing if what they feel for each other is something…," Beca's hands moving around as she searched for the word she wanted, "lasting."

Aubrey couldn't help but smile at the smaller girl, "Yes, but what about the fact that we fly back to the States in two days and you head to New York and I'm back in Georgia?"

Beca sat up and pressed a lingering kiss to Aubrey's lips before answering, "Well, a lot of people have made long distance relationships work, but this actually leads into something I wanted to talk to you about and really didn't know how to bring it up." Aubrey tipped her head slightly to the side, giving Beca a confused look. Beca continued, "Were you serious this morning about wanting to leave the lodge and start over?" Beca gave a quick look at her watch, "Well, actually, yesterday morning."

Aubrey gave a slow nod, "Yes, but I'm not ready to just pick up and move to New York just to date you."

Beca smirked, "If I remember right, you said you something about being a doula and help coach new babies into the world." Aubrey gave a slow nod again. Beca smirked, "Well I have this new baby career started and I have no clue what I'm doing on this side of the music world. I really need a coach, well actually a manager, who knows me and can be stubborn enough to look out for my best interests."

Aubrey looked stunned, "You want _me_ to be your manager?"

Beca nodded, "Well yes, but I'd like to think it's more like partners. Aubrey, there's no one else I trust to do this."

Aubrey leaned in to kiss the smaller brunette, whispering just before their lips touched, " _That_ I'll move to New York for."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here is the second chapter. I've started working on some of my other stuff, but its slow going so I wouldn't expect anything else to be updated for a little while. Not exactly happy with this chapter, but not exactly disappointed either. So enjoy! Also, I'm going on a small vacation so no updates until early next week, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Pitch Perfect universe but I do like to play in it for fun every once and awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey and Beca were the last two down for breakfast the next morning, which was somewhere between later than Aubrey wanted to be down and a hell of a lot earlier than Beca wanted to be there. The two women had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, alternating between talking about what was going on between them, discussing the upcoming contract discussions and making up for lost time being able to kiss one another. They walked to the table with linked hands, which caught the attention of a few girls but they refrained from saying anything. When Beca held out a chair for Aubrey and Aubrey thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, everyone noticed.

Of course Chloe was the first to say something, well that is if squealing and clapping counted as saying something. Cynthia Rose was the first to actually use words, "I didn't know you were into girls Beca. When did this start?"

Beca just raised her eyebrow at the other woman, "Ummm, tall, blonde, bitchy and German; ring any bells?"

Fat Amy interrupted at this point, "Wait, Aubrey isn't German." This resulted in a glare from Beca as she tossed her spoon at the Aussie, followed by a muttered, "So sue me, I have a type."

This resulted in the entire table erupting in laughter, well everyone except Emily who had a strained smile on her face. Beca noticed and leaned over to the girl next to her, "Everything alright Ems?"

Emily gave a weak nod, "Yup, everything is alright. I just didn't sleep well last night, with the excitement of being on T.V. and everything." How was she supposed to tell Beca that everything wasn't alright because not one, but both of the girls she was crushing on had suddenly found someone that seemed to make them happy. And that someone wasn't her. Why did she have to fall for the two Bellas captains? Why? But she gave Beca a shy smile to prove she was alright, to which Beca looked her over carefully before nodding at her and then turning back to Aubrey.

Emily finished her breakfast and then excused herself, saying that she wanted to take a little walk to catch some of the beautiful city one more time before they had to leave. She saw Beca squeeze Aubrey's hand before turning and offering to walk with her. Emily quickly, almost too quickly, said that she just wanted to walk and think and enjoy by herself. Beca looked at her oddly before giving an "Okay." Beca looked at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow as Emily walked away, to which she received a slight shrug.

Emily walked slowly through the French city, thinking about things, well actually it was closer to moping, but she was a Junk, she didn't mope. Her mind kept coming back to the two women she saw holding hands this morning, her Bella captain and the older blonde that she had become friends with ever since the Bella retreat and the World's. She internally berated herself for being so stupid. She had every opportunity to tell either one of them she was interested in them, but noooo, she was too chicken. Well, that and how could she really choose between the two? She was going to say something to Beca when the Bellas sang at the aquarium, but after the mix-up she felt so guilty she didn't feel right saying anything and then the whole USO tour came up and everyone was excited and talking over each other so there wasn't really a chance to say anything. Then everything was a whirlwind of activity getting ready for the tour. Then she almost said something to Aubrey in the lobby of the hotel in Rota, but Lilly was there and she didn't want to be rejected in front of someone else. Then there was that first night in Rota, but that wasn't her fault because looking at both women 'all tarted up' took her breath away and stole all the moisture from her mouth, making it almost impossible to talk.

Emily stopped at a little bakery and bought a croissant and some coffee. She sat at one of the outside tables as she thought about what she was going to do. As she thought about it, she realized that she really didn't need to do much as everyone would be going back to their respective homes tomorrow and she would be back at Barden, Beca in New York and Aubrey at the lodge. Emily figured she could get over her crushes if she only had to deal with texting and the occasional FaceTime call. She just needed to get through the next day without saying something stupid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca brought Aubrey with her to the meeting with Theo and DJ Khaled to talk about her contract. Theo was obviously a little uncomfortable, but Khaled and Aubrey seemed to hit it off, especially when Aubrey wouldn't back down on a specific point on using songs from writers not currently under contract with the label. After a few minutes of back and forth on the topic, Beca took Aubrey's hand to get her attention and then raised her eyebrow in a 'what are you doing?' gesture. Aubrey gave her a bright smile and mouthed, "Trust me." Beca looked a little skeptical but still responded, "Always."

They didn't finish up the contract negotiations in one day, neither side expecting to. But DJ Khaled's team had enough information from Beca and Aubrey to start drawing up their preliminary offer and indicated that they should have something to the two women within a week of them being back in the States. Both sides came out of the meeting feeling positive, hoping to have a signed contract within only a few iterations of edits.

After the negotiations finished, the two women headed back to the hotel to freshen up. As the two girls dropped on the bed, Beca pulled Aubrey to her and gave her a quick kiss before asking (in a slightly whiny voice), "Does it make me a bad person if I just want to stay in here with you?"

Aubrey rolled the two of them over so she's leaning over the smaller brunette, giving her new girlfriend a slow kiss before pulling back, "Yes it does."

Beca pulled her down to her, giving the blonde small pecks on the lips before muttering playfully, "Bitch."

Aubrey gave her one last kiss before pulling back and brushing a strand of hair out of Beca's face, "How about this. We spend the rest of the afternoon with the Bellas and let them have their fill of teasing us and then I'll take you out for a late dinner, just the two of us."

Beca leaned into Aubrey's hand as she absently continued to play with her hair, muttering, "Fine, but you are taking me somewhere nice."

Aubrey laughed and the sound made something stir in Beca, wanting to make sure she heard that sound as often as she could, "I never pictured you as a Diva."

Beca shrugged, "I'm not, I just want to go somewhere nice with you while we're here."

Aubrey mock gasped, "What's this, Beca Mitchell is a closet romantic?"

Beca just pulled the blonde back down to her, "Fuck you Posen." She took any bite out of the comment by following it with a long, slow kiss that Aubrey felt down to her toes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women did spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening with the rest of the Bellas. They took the teasing in stride, Beca only flipping Amy off half a dozen times. Beca thought Emily was more of her old self, but she caught the younger girl lost in thought with a small frown on her face more than once.

True to her word, Aubrey took Beca out to a nice little Bistro near the water for dinner that evening. The two women sat at a small table outside, enjoying the summer weather and the breeze coming in off the water. Beca gave her wine glass a small swirl, watching the dark red liquid move around the glass. Aubrey noticed her contemplative mood and reached over and took the brunette's free hand, squeezing it gently, "What is it Becs?"

Beca answered in an uncharacteristically small voice, "What if I'm not good enough Bree?"

Aubrey gave a little frown, "Good enough, what do you mean?"

Beca sighed, setting her glass down on the table and slipping her hand out of Aubrey's, moving them around as she tried to explain, "What if I'm not good enough of a singer and they figure it out and drop me from the label? What if I can't actually come up with anything to sing? I mean I know that I can take an existing song and make it my own, but I'll need original songs for the album and I've never done anything like that. And what if I'm not good enough for you? I mean look at you, you're fucking gorgeous and I'm … " Her hand finally stopped waving around long enough to move up and down in front of herself, "I'm not all that much and apparently I'm a hot mess on top of it all."

Aubrey stood up and moved her chair right next to Beca's. As she sat down again, she grabbed the two flailing hands and brought them down to her lap, holding them there as she looked hard at Beca. Almost immediately, Beca looked down into her lap, afraid she'd find judgement in Aubrey's eyes and she didn't know if she could take that. After a moment of staring at her friend of six years and new girlfriend, Aubrey gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "Beca, sweetie, look at me."

Beca looked up to find Aubrey with her head tipped a little to the side, giving her a look that she hoped meant, 'I love you, but you are such a dumbass sometimes.' Aubrey leaned in and gave her a soft, slow kiss on the lips before pulling back to let Beca know how wrong she was about not being good enough. Aubrey squeezed the hands in her lap, "Beca Marie Mitchell, first, you are gorgeous and I mean drop dead, take my breath away gorgeous. But even if you weren't, I'd still love you anyway. You are so loyal to those you love, you would do anything for any one of the Bellas. You act all badass, but you are a softie for those you care about. You're smart and what you can do with music, that is so hot. You've become one of my best friends, you don't judge me and yet you let me know when I'm being an idiot. I'm really the one that doesn't deserve you."

Beca looked at her stunned, finally interrupting, "You love me?"

Aubrey flushed slightly at that but lifted a hand to put a finger over the smaller girl's lips, "Hush, I'm not done." Beca nodded for Aubrey to continue. Aubrey sighed, "And your singing, God Beca, your singing gives me chills. Your voice needs to be on the radio it is that good. I've been jealous of your voice ever since you walked into the Barden auditorium with that damn cup." That made Beca smile as Aubrey continued, "As for original songs, you don't need to worry about that. That is what you have a manager for."

Aubrey signed internally, realizing a bit too late that she was putting all of herself out there but it was really too late to go back once the 'I love you' was out of her mouth. Now all she could do is wait to see how Beca reacted to it all.

Beca waited and watched after Aubrey finished. After about 15 seconds of silence, Aubrey raised her eyebrow at the brunette and Beca chuckled, "Oh, I can talk now?"

Aubrey gently pushed her shoulder, "Yes brat, you can talk now."

Beca pulled Aubrey's hands back in hers, bringing them up and brushing a kiss over the blonde's knuckles. She looked up with a tender look, "Everything else after the 'I love you' was just icing on the cake. Aubrey, I've been falling in love with you for years and knowing that you feel the same…well, let's just say it makes me feel like I can do just about anything. I don't know if what we have now will be enough to see us through the tough times, but I know I'm willing to work through them if you are."

Aubrey pulled Beca into a kiss, letting their lips linger against each other as she sighed. Instead of pulling back, she leaned forward, resting her forehead against Beca's, "You're definitely worth putting in the effort for."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, this one isn't flowing as smoothly as I'd like, but hopefully it's getting us to the place we need to be

Disclaimer: Nothing Pitch Perfect (1, 2 or 3) is owned by me. I mean no offense by playing in their universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bellas stood just outside the boarding area that they had just disembarked from, sharing hugs as they prepared to head to their connecting flights home. Beca gave Emily a hug, noticing that she felt a little stiff at first, then she melted into the hug like she usually did. She gave the taller brunette a squeeze, "Now don't be a stranger, I expect to hear from you at least twice a week."

Emily blushed at the attention, "Yes Ma'am."

Aubrey followed it up with a hug of her own, "Don't forget to keep writing Ems, you're so good at it."

Emily blushed again, "I won't, I promise."

Beca and Aubrey watched the rest of the Bellas walk away, Beca already missing those awesome nerds. Finally she turned to her girlfriend, "Alright beautiful, which gate am I escorting you to?"

Aubrey smirked without saying anything, leading the confused brunette towards the baggage claim. Beca stopped just before the 'Point of no return', "Ummm, Bree? You know it's a hassle to get back in if you go any further."

Aubrey turned her head and raised her eyebrow at the stammering girl. Then she started walking again, dragging a very confused Beca behind her. When they stopped at the assigned baggage carousel for their flight, Aubrey finally decided to clue Beca in on what was happening. Aubrey started by brushing a light kiss over Beca's lips, "I hope you don't mind, but I changed my flight plans so I could stay in New York a few days."

Beca looked disinterested before breaking out into a big grin, "I don't mind at all. What made you decide to change your plans?"

Aubrey shrugged, "Well, you don't expect me to live in that little one bedroom apartment you share with Amy and Chloe, do you? I thought we could look around and try to find a nice three bedroom place."

Beca smirked, "You know this makes us those stereotypical lesbians, right? Should we rent the U-haul while we are at it?"

Aubrey just glared playfully at the smaller girl, "Well, you don't have to move in with me if you don't want."

Beca kissed the glare off of her face, "Oh hell no Posen, I'm not spending more time away from than necessary. I've got over three years to make up for."

Aubrey laughed into the kisses, "Good."

Beca suddenly stopped, "Wait, why three bedrooms? Not that I'm being presumptuous about us sleeping in the same bed, but yah, I'm being presumptuous."

Aubrey shrugged, "Well I had assumed we'd be sharing a room, one for your mixing equipment and my office stuff and..," she shrugged again, "one for whatever."

Beca looked down at the floor, "Ummm, I can't afford that big of a place Bree."

Aubrey saw their bags come down the luggage carousel, "Hold that thought." She quickly moved up to the edge and pulled Beca's bag off and handed to her before grabbing her suitcase. She led the smaller girl over to a quiet (ok, relatively quiet) area away from the baggage claim. She took Beca's hands in hers, dipping her head down to catch the smaller brunette's eyes, "I know you can't afford it, yet, but I can. I know you're independent and I love that about you, but please let me do this while we are both getting our feet under us in this new path we're taking."

Beca looked hard into Aubrey's eyes, trying to look for something but she didn't really know what. After a moment she seemed to find what she was looking for, so she sighed, "You know I hate relying on other people."

Aubrey leaned down and rested her forehead against the smaller girl's, "I know, but I'm your girlfriend not just 'other people'."

Beca shook her head slightly, "I'm still going to pay part of the rent."

Aubrey smirked, "I wouldn't expect any less."

A ghost of a smile started across Beca's lips, "And I'm sure I can find some way to earn my keep around the apartment."

Aubrey kissed Beca's nose as she pulled back and grabbed the handle of her suitcase, responding over her shoulder as she started to walk away, "Perfect, you can do all of the dishes and laundry." Her laugh rang through the terminal as Beca sputtered about how that wasn't what she meant while running to catch up to the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three days were a blur for Beca. Aubrey didn't even want to stay in the tiny apartment while looking for a place to stay (she still couldn't figure out how Beca managed to room with Amy for five years), so the two women found a moderately priced hotel in the area that Aubrey wanted to focus their search in. They then spent most of two days walking through apartments and talking with building managers until Aubrey found one she was satisfied with. While they were walking through the place on their own, the manager waiting by the front door, Aubrey pulled Beca into the master bedroom, "I really like this one, what do you think?"

Beca half whined, "Bree, I was okay with the second one we looked at, so yes, I'm okay with it."

Aubrey gave a small pout, "This isn't just about me Beca, it's going to be both of our place so I want to know what you really think."

Beca stretched up and brushed a quick kiss over Aubrey's lips, "Alright, I'll be serious. The Master is good sized and we should be able to fit a nice bed and dressers for both of us. I've managed to live off of a clothing rack for three years, so the closet space will be nice. Although I don't know how much stuff you actually have." Aubrey just gave a smirk and a shrug. Beca continued, "The second bedroom should be alright for our work room, but it might get a little tight depending on what exactly you'll want in there. I can see a nice 'L' desk and a couple of bookshelves for you and a space for my mixing stuff on either a nice desk or table. The bathroom and kitchen are probably the nicest we've looked at so far, so yes baby, I'm good with this apartment."

Aubrey smiled at Beca, "Thank you. That's about what I was thinking too. Should we get it?"

Beca took Aubrey's hand, "I'm game if you are." And just like that, the two women had an apartment.

The two women spent Aubrey's last day in New York shopping for their new apartment. Beca really didn't have all that much stuff and Aubrey only had her stuff from the small efficiency bungalow she lived in at the retreat. The first thing the two women purchased was a bed, they spent a couple of hours laying and bouncing on different mattresses, arguing about it being too hard or too soft. After the fifth store and sixteenth mattress, Beca looked at Aubrey with a thoroughly frustrated look, "Are we sure about this? We can't even agree on a mattress Bree."

Aubrey laughed at her girlfriend, "Yes, I'm sure and I know you are too, you just don't like shopping." Beca just huffed at her. Aubrey grabbed the smaller girl's hand as they left the current shop, "Alright, let's take a break and get the angry hobbit something to eat."

Beca groused at Aubrey, "So not the time to make fun of the tired, hungry girlfriend." But she couldn't hide the small smile that curled her lips.

The two women stopped at a small restaurant next to their last unsuccessful stop. They enjoyed a quiet lunch, talking about some of the things that needed to be done both before and after Aubrey left to finish up at The Lodge. Beca's mood improved significantly with the food and non-shopping down-time and the two women were actually able to get most of the things off of their list, including a bed that they were both happy with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey set her bag down just outside the security check point, turning to the smaller brunette that was holding her hand. She let go of the hand and opened her arms, feeling a peace settle over her as her girlfriend settled between them and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. Aubrey followed suit and wrapped her arms lovingly around Beca, just allowing the soothing feeling to wash over her, knowing it would be at least another month before she'd be able to do this again. Aubrey murmured against Beca's hair, 'I know we've been friends for a while now, but for as new as 'us' is, being in your arms just feels so right, it feels like home."

Beca leaned back and pulled the taller blonde in for a chaste kiss, "That's just indigestion Bree."

Aubrey scowled at the smaller girl, giving her shoulder a push, "I pour my heart out to you and that's what I get?"

Beca took her hand, holding it even tighter when Aubrey tried pulling it away, "Sorry Bree, I'm just dreading this. I mean I finally get the courage to tell you how I feel, okay, well actually you 'told' me, but I reciprocated, and now you are going away. What if you decide not to come back?"

Aubrey couldn't help herself, getting her own little shot in, "Well I already put a deposit down on an apartment, I kind of have to come back." Beca gave her a look like 'Oh really?' to which Aubrey just shrugged her shoulders. Aubrey then pulled Beca back into a hug, "I'll be back before you know it, and yes it is going to be tough for me too. I've, _we've_ , spent too much time not being brave enough to go after our feelings and now that we have, we're going to be separated again. I'll hurry up and get things situated at The Lodge so I can get back here as soon as physically possible."

Beca mumbled into her shoulder, "You promise?"

Aubrey reached up and cupped Beca's cheeks, pulling her in for a soft kiss, "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well it turned out that DJ Khaled and Theo didn't just want Beca for her singing talents, they also wanted to use her production skills on a couple of projects. So while they were working on finalizing Beca's contract they offered to pay her a flat daily rate to come in and work a few days on a couple of projects at the label. Beca had just gotten home from the studio when she got a text from Aubrey asking to Skype.

Beca plopped down at the 'kitchen' table, pushing aside some of Fat Amy's snacks to make room for her laptop. After waiting an eternity for her computer to wake up (okay, it was only about half a minute, but it felt so much longer), she finally connected and saw Aubrey's beautiful face smiling back at her. Beca felt the stress of the day leaving her body as she greeted her girlfriend, "Hi there gorgeous, how was your day?"

Aubrey shrugged, "As good as can be expected. I think I've gotten the last of the administrative things moved over under Mary. I swear it took forever to get her authorized with the payroll company, but she now has full authority over electronically signing paychecks and doing payroll. How was your first day there as a producer?"

Beca mimicked Aubrey's shrug, "Nothing really spectacular. It was really just getting acquainted with their equipment and going over what projects they want me on."

Aubrey smiled at Beca through the screen, "You'll be taking over the place soon. But I wanted to Skype with you because I wasn't completely truthful when I told you what I wanted the third bedroom for."

Beca looked at the screen curiously, "Oh, do tell Miss Posen."

Aubrey held up her finger, "Hold on one second."

Beca heard the tones for a call, which was odd because she was already on the call. All of a sudden Emily's face popped up on her screen next to Aubrey's. Emily was smiling and gave a small wave at the screen, "Hi Aubrey…oh, Beca you're here too. Hi!"

Beca looked at the picture of Aubrey on her screen (she really didn't think Aubrey would know she was staring at her, but she did it anyway), "Okay baby, what is Legacy doing here?"

Aubrey raised her eyebrow at the camera, "It's Emily and if you pipe down for a second you'll find out."

Beca looked at the younger girl's picture on her screen, "Sorry Ems."

Emily laughed at the two older girls before responding, "It's alright!"

Aubrey started, "Emily, have you found a job yet? What are you doing for the summer?"

Emily sighed, "Well, funny story there. I missed the fact that if I want to go home and work in a school, I have to have a course in the history of the state. It turns out that a school can't hire you until you are at least taking the course, as in having already started it. So, I'm taking it online over the summer, but I can't really start looking for jobs until then."

Beca frowned, "That sucks Em."

Aubrey agreed, "It really does suck, but what are your plans for the summer then? Besides taking the online course."

Emily shrugged, "I was probably just going to go home and find some kind of summer job."

Aubrey smiled, "How would you like to come to New York and stay with us?"

Emily gave a kind of grimace, "It's not like I wouldn't love to spend time with you, but you'll both be working out there and I really should earn some money, just in case."

Aubrey nodded, "That's why you should come to New York. I have a job for you."

Both Beca and Emily looked at the blonde like she had gone crazy. Beca spoke first, "Bree, how are you going to hire Emily for anything?"

Aubrey shrugged, "I'm not, you are."

Now both girls really looked confused. Aubrey laughed, "Beca, remember when I told you that it was my job to find you original songs?"

Beca nodded remembering the conversation when all of a sudden another conversation flashed through her mind. She playfully pointed at the camera, "Oh you bitch, you've been planning this since day one, haven't you?"

Aubrey just shrugged at the screen. Emily piped in, "Ok, what is going on?"

Beca chuckled under her breath before responding, "Apparently, Aubrey is looking out for both of us. Would you like to come to New York for the summer and work with me on some original songs for my album? I'm assuming Aubrey would love to be your manager and we'll work out some kind of contract for you to be paid for each song that makes the cut for the album."

Emily's hands started flailing around excitedly, "Oh my God, are you serious? I'd love to work with you on some songs. I've actually been writing again and I think a couple of them would be perfect for you."

Aubrey clapped her hands to get everyone's attention again, "Perfect. We have a spare room in our new place so you can live with us."

Emily hoped that the other two girls couldn't see her blush, "Oh, you meant actually stay _with_ you guys."

Beca chuckled, "Of course Ems, we wouldn't expect you to get your own place for the summer. Besides, blondie over there has been planning this for weeks. She picked our place specifically so you'd have a place to stay."

Aubrey shrugged, "So I like to be prepared, sue me."

The girls continued to talk about their plans for the summer and work through the logistics of getting Emily's stuff to New York. When everything was basically worked through and the conversation started to drag a little, Emily disconnected from the call leaving Beca and Aubrey 'alone'.

Beca looked at Aubrey fondly through the lens, "Thank you baby."

Aubrey's forehead crinkled, "For what Becs?"

Beca smiled and ran her fingertips over the image of Aubrey on her screen, "For looking out for me."

Aubrey smiled back, "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, I hope I did this chapter justice. As I was writing this, I was debating how to handle the two girls' first sexy times. I knew I wanted it to happen just before Emily arrived in New York, but the original plan was to have it just mentioned in passing. But I have a thing for nervous Beca and it started to rear its ugly head. But I also tend to have it lead to a little bit of angstiness (is that a word?) and I didn't want to do that here. While I'm not a lesbian, so I can't take from personal experience _that_ way, I did take from personal experience in that both sides of the discussion came from women I had been with in the past (well most of it, I'd have a hard time doing one of the things).

A special thanks to kimmania for all of their wonderful reviews!

Rating: The rating is changed to M – lemons and Beca's mouth. It was probably going to get there eventually, but it's a little sooner than I had planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pitch Perfect and make no money from this. I just like making the girl's do what I want

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca sat on the front stoop of their new apartment building with her head resting in her hands, staring at the cement under her feet. Every few minutes she would reach down and bring her coffee cup to her lips to take a sip, a small moan/groan slipping out with each sip. She reminded herself for the twentieth (or so) time this morning to have a talk with Aubrey about this early morning shit and how it was unhealthy for Beca.

Finally Beca noticed a little Subaru CrossTrek pull up to the curb with a small U-haul trailer hooked to the back. Beca pushed herself up off of the step and made her way towards the vehicle as the driver got out. Beca couldn't help but smile as Aubrey leaned against the roof of the car, watching her walk out to meet the blonde. Aubrey didn't stand there for long, moving to meet the smaller girl in front of the car at greeting her with a warm hug. As Beca fell into the embrace she decided that this was worth getting up early for.

After holding each other for a minute or two, Aubrey finally sighed and pulled back from the brunette, to Beca's protests. Aubrey leaned down and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss, "Hush, the sooner we get this stuff into the apartment, the sooner we can do that as much as we like."

Beca huffed, "Fine, but as soon as everything is in the apartment I want some Aubrey time."

Aubrey leaned in for another quick kiss, "Yes dear."

She took off running for the back of the trailer as Beca chased her, "Don't you 'yes dear' me."

Beca caught the taller girl just as she was rounding the far side of the trailer, pulling her back into a kiss. She sighed as she broke the kiss far sooner than she'd liked then turned back to open the trailer and grabbing a box, "Alright, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I get you to myself."

Aubrey ran her hand up and down Beca's arm, giving her a warm smile, "There's no rush Becs, I'm not going anywhere." Beca smiled at that, giving the taller girl a light hip check as she walked past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took the two girls a couple of days to get all of Aubrey's stuff organized in their apartment. It took a little longer than anticipated as they made a list each day of things that they found out that they needed as they unpacked, then the next morning would start with a shopping trip for those items. The end of each day found the two girls exhausted but happy that they could finally fall asleep in each other's arms.

Beca wouldn't have Aubrey to herself for too long, however. She was just collapsing the last box from Aubrey's move, giving a little whoop, "Finally, we are done unpacking."

Aubrey just smirked at her girlfriend, "Looks like someone forgot about Emily arriving tomorrow."

Beca just groaned and playfully scowled at Aubrey, "You had to remind me, didn't you. You couldn't let me just enjoy this feeling for a few minutes." Then Beca's face brightened a little, "But she's only planning on staying a couple of months, how much stuff can she actually have?"

Aubrey shrugged, "Hopefully not too much because, honestly, I don't think I can take much more moving."

Beca nodded in agreement as she pulled her girlfriend down onto her lap on the couch, "Well hopefully we won't be moving for a while."

Aubrey leaned down and brushed a kiss over Beca's lips, "I couldn't agree more." Then she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, moving back in for a deeper kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women were sitting on the couch later that evening, the last of the wine from their celebration dinner forgotten on the coffee table as they continued to learn every facet of each other's lips. When Aubrey's hand slid up to cup Beca's breast, the smaller girl pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly as she took Aubrey's hand and slowly pushed it down. The look of concern on Aubrey's face diminished slightly as Beca linked her fingers with the blonde's and squeezed slightly.

Beca gave an 'I'm sorry' look as she sat back slightly, putting a little space between the two women. She brought Aubrey's hand up to her lips, planting a soft kiss on her knuckle before starting, "I know we talked about this, and I still want to make love to you tonight but I thought I should get a few things out in the open first."

Aubrey gave a quick nod for her to continue, a tight ball of worry forming in the pit of her stomach. Beca saw the lines of concern forming on her girlfriend's forehead and quickly moved her hand to the taller girl's cheek. Caressing it softly, "Shhh, don't worry baby, it's nothing bad." Beca prayed internally that it really wasn't anything bad.

Aubrey relaxed slightly externally at that, but the ball of worry didn't let go in her stomach. It didn't help that Beca didn't continue right away, but rather sat and rubbed her thumb lazily over the back of Aubrey's hand while staring at it. Aubrey finally gave out a little huff, "Beca, sweetie, you actually need to tell me what's bothering you if we are going to do something about it."

Beca nodded with her head down. Aubrey squeezed her hand in support and Beca looked up at her, giving a little shrug, "I've never actually been with a woman."

The confession caused Aubrey to break out in a smile. When Beca saw the smile she groused, "Sure, make fun of the inexperienced girl."

Aubrey pulled her into a kiss, the smile still gracing her lips. When the quick kiss broke, Aubrey let the smaller girl know that she wasn't laughing at her, well not for what she thought, "Oh Becs, I'm not making fun of you. You just looked so adorable and kind of pathetic when you said it, I couldn't help it."

Beca turned around and leaned back into Aubrey, bringing her arm around her. As she nestled her head back into Aubrey's shoulder she grumped, "I am not adorable. Pathetic I'll give you, but never adorable."

Aubrey squeezed her arm tighter around the brunette, "You are never pathetic Beca Mitchell, but I won't tell anyone that I get to see the adorable side of you."

Beca hid the smile fairly well, but Aubrey was watching her closely, worried about the woman she cared about. When she saw the slight tick at the edges of Beca's lips, she smiled and kissed the top of Beca's head. Then she tried to alleviate any concerns of the more inexperienced girl, "Just so you know, I've only been with two women and one guy."

Beca seemed a little mollified with that, countering with "I've only been with Jesse and to be honest, I really didn't like it. He wasn't really that big but it was still really uncomfortable."

Aubrey ran her hands slowly up and down Beca's arms, "Alright, noted. If we use any toys then only small toys for you." Aubrey kissed along the shell of Beca's ear, "And is there anything that you particularly liked?"

Beca shivered slightly from the attention to her ear, "Ummm, I like oral sex." Aubrey could see the girl blushing as she talked about it. Beca continued, "I also watched some porn videos…" Aubrey scoffed when she heard that, interrupting her, but Beca continued, "No Bree, I mean I watched some of those videos that are made by women for women, not any of the mainstream ones. Well, I watched some mainstream ones first."

Aubrey looked a little surprised, "How did you know to look for those instead of the 'normal' ones?"

Now Beca really did blush, "Ummm, Chloe walked in one me one night and I had to make a choice, cover up or slam the laptop shut. I chose covering up." Beca shrugged when she felt Aubrey's chest rising up and down with suppressed laughter, "Well, when I stopped blushing and stammering, Chloe took a look at what I was watching and informed me that it was garbage and if I wanted to know what 'real lady loving was like' that I should check out those sites. She even used the air quotes when she said real lady loving."

Aubrey stopped trying to contain her laughter, leaning her forehead against Beca's shoulder and laughed, "Oh my goodness, that sounds just like the redhead."

Beca laughed with her, her mood lightening as the discussion progressed, her worry over Aubrey not wanting someone as inexperienced as her dissipating rapidly as they talked. She jabbed her elbow back lightly into the blonde, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I watched some porn videos and I think tribing looks interesting."

Aubrey went back to stroking lightly along Beca's arm, "Ok, good. We have a couple of things that you like." She started kissing along Beca's ear again.

Beca gave a small moan before sitting up and turning towards her girlfriend, "Not so fast blondie, what do you like?"

Aubrey gave a little glare at Beca, hoping she could have distracted the smaller girl, "Well, I do like the feeling of being filled occasionally, but not all the time. I love oral sex and I orgasmed the few times I've tried tribing, so we are good there." She looked down at her hand, her chest flushing pink.

Beca noticed her girlfriends embarrassment, so she leaned over and kissed her softly, "What else Bree? I'm not going to judge, I just want to know how to be the best lover I can for you."

Aubrey mumbled towards her lap, "I like my ass played with."

Beca smirked, "Well you have a great ass, so I don't mind that."

Aubrey looked at Beca without raising her head, "No, I like having it rubbed and maybe a fingertip inside."

Beca's face might have been comical under different circumstances when she realized what Aubrey was talking about. She got her wits back rather quickly given the surprise to her, "Do you like bigger things in it?"

Aubrey shook her head, "No, it hurts too much for me."

Beca nodded and brought her girlfriend in for a brief kiss, "Thank you for trusting me with that Bree."

Aubrey wrapped her hand around the back of Beca's neck, bringing their lips together again. Beca pulled back after a few moments, slightly breathless. She stood up and held out her hand to her girlfriend. Aubrey smiled as she took the offered hand, standing up. Beca walked backwards through their apartment, her eyes never leaving Aubrey's. When she reached the bedroom, she dropped Aubrey's hand and grabbed the hem of her own shirt, slowly raising it over her head before removing it and tossing it to the floor.

She walked back over to Aubrey, whose eyes kept darting between Beca's eyes and her chest. Beca smiled and brushed her lips over Aubrey's before motioning for the blonde to turn around. Aubrey quickly complied, her hand reaching up to pull the hair away from the back of her neck, giving Beca easier access to the zipper of her dress. Beca lowered it painstakingly slowly, goosebumps forming on Aubrey's arms with every tick of the zipper. Beca leaned in and kissed the bare skin that showed between the open zipper before pushing the fabric out over Aubrey's shoulders, letting the garment fall to the floor.

Beca kissed the back of Aubrey's neck, sucking lightly on the pulse point on one side of her neck, then trailing kisses over to repeat the process on the other side. As her lips worked their way across Aubrey's skin, she unfastened Aubrey's bra, slowly pushing the straps over the edge of Aubrey's shoulders, letting it follow her dress to the floor. Beca slipped her hands around Aubrey's body as her mouth worked its way out to the edge of the blonde's shoulder, alternating between kissing and giving light nips with her teeth. Beca sucked lightly on the edge of Aubrey's shoulder as her hands finally cupped her girlfriend's breasts, rolling the nipples lightly between her fingers, eliciting a soft moan from Aubrey.

Aubrey quickly turned around, the slow teasing driving her crazy. She needed Beca and she needed her NOW. Aubrey kissed the brunette passionately as she simultaneously took her bra off and backed her up to the edge of the bed. Aubrey broke the kiss long enough to smirk at Beca before pushing her back onto the bed. Beca gave a little squawk, but Aubrey's dark eyes stopped any protest. Aubrey looked almost predatorily at the smaller girl as she tugged at the waistband of her pants, slipping both them and Beca's panties off of her legs and tossing them on the growing pile of clothes. Aubrey locked eyes with Beca as she quickly slipped her own panties off, leaving them pooled on the floor under her feet.

Aubrey motioned for Beca to scoot further up on the bed before she seductively crawled up the smaller girl's body. Aubrey kissed her deeply, her hand reaching up to cup a breast, both girls letting out a moan as Aubrey's fingertips rolled Beca's hard nipple. Aubrey broke the kiss to lean down, taking the other nipple into her mouth, lavishing the hard nub with attention as she tugged more firmly on the other.

Aubrey kissed down Beca's body, her tongue flicking out to tease the brunette's belly button as she passed it. The blonde finally settled between Beca's thighs, gazing at her girlfriend spread before her. She spread the brunette open with one hand while running a finger slowly up and down her slit, spreading her wetness along its length. She could have watched her finger moving up and down forever, but Beca's pleading, "Fuck Aubrey, please," broke her out of her reverie and started her moving. She slowly slipped her finger into Beca as her tongue lapped slowly over the younger girl's clit. Beca's salacious moan incited the blonde to move her tongue faster over the hard nub, her finger moving slowly in and out. Aubrey slowly worked her girlfriend up, wanting her to enjoy every minute of her first time with a woman, her first time with Aubrey.

Beca was a writhing mess, her hips were rotating in time with Aubrey's tongue and finger, needing more friction from both of them. She groaned as her hand found the back of Aubrey's head, pulling her mouth harder against her, "Fuck Aubrey, please, make me cum baby, I'm almost there….pleeeeeease."

Aubrey couldn't resist the pleas of her girlfriend. So she worked her finger in and out slower, but she curled her fingertip up against the spongy wall, dragging it slowly over that sensitive area as she flicked her tongue rapidly over the smaller girl's clit. Beca pushed more firmly on Aubrey's head, her hips bucking erratically as she was pushed over the edge with a keening whine. As she came down, she tried pulling Aubrey up her body, but she didn't have the strength or coordination. Aubrey got the hint though and slid up her body, trailing kisses over her bare skin before sliding in next to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her softly.

Beca was enjoying the feel of kissing Aubrey, but she also wanted to make the blonde feel as good as Aubrey had made her feel. So she broke the kiss and trailed her lips down Aubrey's neck. Her hand slipped between Aubrey's thighs as her mouth found a nipple. She pulled back just enough to whisper, "God Aubrey, you are so wet." Aubrey just whimpered in response as Beca's mouth returned to her nipple. Beca slipped a second finger inside Aubrey as she started trailing kisses down her stomach. Aubrey groaned as the two digits pushed inside her for the first time.

Beca didn't stop moving her fingers as she moved to lay between Aubrey's spread legs. She moved forward to take a tentative lick along the blonde's slit, not really knowing what to expect. Aubrey's taste was addicting to Beca, she couldn't get enough. After the first taste, she moved in to lick all along Aubrey's slit, trying to taste as much of her as she could. Beca slid her fingers out of Aubrey and moved her hands to the back of the taller girl's thighs. She pushed up on them, pushing Aubrey's knees to her chest as she pushed her tongue inside of her girlfriend. Aubrey groaned as Beca alternated between tongue fucking her and lapping at her clit. Beca finally pushed her two fingers back inside Aubrey, bringing her to the edge of her orgasm. Aubrey's hand fisted in the sheets as she moaned, "Right there Becs, fuck I'm so close."

When Beca heard that, she slipped her fingers out of Aubrey and moved them down to rub small circles over the right rosebud. Aubrey groaned, "Beca, I didn't …" but anything further was cut off with a loud moan as Beca pushed her index finger in up to the first knuckle as she sucked lightly on Aubrey's clit. Beca started moving her fingertip in and out and then pushed Aubrey over the edge when she firmly sucked on the blonde's clit, earning her a string of profanities as Aubrey's body went rigid.

When Aubrey had come down slightly, Beca slipped her fingertip out and quickly moved up to kiss the blonde thoroughly. Aubrey broke the kiss after a few moments, her head dropping back onto the pillow, "Go wash your hands and then get your cute butt back in bed." Beca leaned down and brushed a kiss over Aubrey's lips before slipping out of bed to do just that.

Beca slipped back into bed and pulled Aubrey back into her, wrapping her arms around the blonde. She gave a sigh of contentment as she felt Aubrey wiggle back into her, getting more comfortable. As she started to drift off to sleep, she whispered, "Thank you for being my first."

Aubrey pulled Beca's hand up to kiss her palm, sleepily responding, "Thank you for being a fast learner."

Beca just gave a mumbled, "Mmmhmmm," as she drifted into a content sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so I think I'm going to hell, but putting Emily through hell here is just so enjoyable I had an odd weekend of working, working a couple hours here and there throughout the day, which really sucked for getting a lot of things done, but meant that I wrote a bit more than I normally would – which means that y'all get a second chapter of the story out this weekend, yay!

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect, PP2 and PP3 are owned by someone other than myself, which sucks. I just write things about people in their universe for my own perverse (or is it perverted?) pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey rolled over and cuddled into Beca, her fuzzy mind trying to figure out why she was awake. Then she heard the knocking again and her eyes flew open looking at the clock. She pushed Beca as she swore, "Fuck. Beca, why did you let me sleep so late? Emily's here and we aren't even out of bed yet."

Beca grabbed Aubrey's hands, pulling her down into a kiss. When the blonde had calmed just a little, Beca smiled up at her, "First, I didn't let you sleep so late. You did that all on your own. I mean when have I voluntarily gotten up this early?" When Aubrey smirked at that Beca continued, "Second, we can't have Legacy knocking our door down so why don't you go let her in while I jump through the shower."

Aubrey gave a little pout, "Why do I have to let her in while you shower?"

Beca rolled her legs off the bed and quickly kissed her lover's cheek, "Because I take less time in the shower. This way you won't have to rush."

The prospect of not having to rush her shower got the blonde moving, "Fine, but hurry your cute butt up."

Aubrey blindly grabbed a t-shirt as she walked to the door, slipping it over her head when she got there. She realized too late that she had grabbed one of Beca's shirts and the more insistent knock on the door kept her from going back to grab another. So she stood behind the door as she opened it, peeking her head around it to see Emily pacing a little in the hallway. Aubrey apologized, "I'm so sorry Emily, I overslept and didn't wake up until I heard you knocking."

Emily shrugged, a smile enveloping her face when the door opened, "That's ok. I was just a little worried I was at the wrong place."

Aubrey smiled as her hand peeked around the door, waving the brunette in, "Nope, you've got the right place."

Emily walked in and turned to give the blonde a hug as the door closed behind her. When she turned, she caught sight of Aubrey standing there in a shirt that left a thin strip of her abs showing and a pair of pink lace panties. Emily swallowed thickly, a blush rising up her chest to her cheeks. Aubrey noticed the blush and gave a small laugh, "Sorry about how I look, I accidentally grabbed one of Beca's shirts."

Emily just nodded before bending at the waist to give the blonde a quick hug trying hard to touch as little as her body as possible. She then quickly turned and moved further into the apartment, calling back over her shoulder (trying to move her attention away from the image of the blonde burned into her brain), "Where's Beca?"

Emily decided in that moment that the idea to come to New York for the summer was the worst idea ever, because as the words left her mouth, the bathroom door opened and Beca walked out with just a towel wrapped around her body. Beca finished tucking the end of the towel in so it would stay up and gave a small wave at the younger girl, "Hey Ems! I'll be right out." She turned and walked into her bedroom, the towel not quite long enough to cover all of her ass, Emily watching the bottom curve of each cheek flexing as the smaller girl walked away.

Emily just stood there, staring at the space Beca had just occupied until a hand on her back caused her to jump slightly. Aubrey smiled at her, "What's got you so jumpy?"

Emily shrugged, "Nothing. I was just thinking about how good it was to be here and you startled me."

Aubrey leaned over and kissed her cheek as her arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "Well, we're glad you decided to come." Emily groaned internally, it was going to be a long summer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out that Emily didn't have all that much stuff with her, so between her and Beca they were able to get everything into her room before Aubrey was done getting ready. Aubrey peeked in the door to Emily's room to find the two girls opening boxes and organizing Emily's things. She looked around, "Anything else need to come up?"

Beca looked up from a box of writing supplies, "Nope, we got everything in already."

Aubrey moved behind Beca and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist, kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder, "Mmmm, I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Beca smirked as she leaned back into the blonde, "You just didn't want to move any more boxes."

Aubrey kissed her neck again, "Nope. Thank you for that."

Beca eyes closed as Aubrey's lips brushed along her neck, when they opened again she saw Emily staring at them, mouth hanging open slightly. Beca lifted her hand and ran it lightly along the back of Aubrey's head, smiling, "Baby, I think you're scarring Emily."

Emily shook herself out of her stupor at Beca's words, "No, it's just I'm not used to seeing you to like this?"

Beca laughed as Aubrey straightened up, keeping her arms wrapped around the smaller brunette, 'Like what?"

Emily shrugged, "Not at each other's throats."

Beca raised her eyebrow at Emily as Aubrey couldn't help herself, leaning down and kissing Beca's neck again. Emily groaned, "You know what I mean."

Both older girls started laughing, After a few seconds, Beca walked over to the younger girl, taking her hand, "If it bothers you Ems, we can try to control ourselves around you."

Emily shook her head, "No, this is your place. It's just a little odd for me to see you two like this."

Beca moved closer and hip checked the taller girl, "Well, we'll try to tone it down a little until you get used to it." Emily smiled and hip checked her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey and Beca finally worked through all the details of Beca's contract and by the end of the next week, Beca was sitting in DJ Khaled's office signing a two record deal. The contract for using Emily's songs took a little longer, but within another week everyone was happy and Emily had a deal in place.

Just because Emily's deal wasn't finalized didn't mean that the two artists didn't start working as soon as Beca's contract was signed. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Aubrey to come back from meeting with DJ Khaled's people to find her girlfriend and Emily sitting at the kitchen table, shoulders touching as they excitedly worked through a piece. Aubrey loved those moments, thinking how the two women looked so happy like that.

The afternoon that Emily's contract was signed, she bounced into the apartment to find Beca sitting on the couch, bent over and working on the piece Emily had been working on the night previously. She slid into the room (although it didn't work all that well as the room was carpeted) and got a smirk from Beca as she kind of stumbled instead of sliding. Beca shook her head at the younger girl, "Dork." Aubrey just smiled at the two of them as she headed to their bedroom and then the bathroom to grab a quick shower before going back out.

Emily gave a play glare before she started bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together, "Go get dressed."

Beca looked herself up and down, "What do you call this?"

Emily pointed at her bedroom, "Not dressed enough to go out and celebrate my new contract."

Beca smiled, "Aubrey's really good at this manager shit, isn't she."

Emily nodded enthusiastically, "Oh my god, she is. Now go!"

Beca laughed and pointed down at the music, "Fine, fine…just give me a couple of minutes to finish up this section. I think I've figured out the issue you were having on the keyboard line."

Emily bounded over (yup, bounded) and then plopped onto the couch next to Beca, making the smaller girl bounce. Beca scowled at the excitable girl but couldn't help the smile forming when Emily just shrugged and leaned over, her shoulder pressing against Beca's. Beca bent back over her work, changing a few notes here and there. She'd stop and tip her head back every few minutes, humming to herself while her fingers moved over imaginary keys. Then she'd bend forward again and make more changes.

After a few more minutes of working, Beca sat back and sighed, "There, what do you think?"

Emily had been watching everything Beca had been doing, but when asked her opinion she went back to the beginning of the section and quietly hummed the notes to herself. She started smiling about half way through and when she was finished she just turned her head to look back at the smaller girl, "I think that's it. That sounds great Becs."

Beca smiled at the praise, hoping Emily would like the changes. It took her by surprise when Emily suddenly sat up and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, "Thank you for helping make my song great." And just like that the taller girl was gone, bouncing herself up off the couch and disappearing into her bedroom. Beca's fingers moved on their own to trace over her cheek where Emily had kissed her. She was snapped back to the present when Emily stuck her head back out of her room, yelling, "Now go get ready Mitchell."

The three women had a wonderful evening out. They ended up going to a fairly nice restaurant, with Beca insisting she pick up the tab to celebrate Emily officially becoming a part of the music industry. After dinner they ended up at a night club Beca had found near the apartment when she was scoping out potential DJ gigs. The women grabbed a table off to the side and enjoyed the music while having a few drinks. As the alcohol loosened the ladies up a little, Emily looked at the older women and held out her hands, "Let's dance!"

The three girls laughed and moved their bodies to the beat of the music. Beca loved watching Aubrey dance, the blonde had a natural rhythm that let her body just flow to the beat. As Beca turned to Emily, she noticed that although the taller girl tended to be a little awkward 'on dry land', the dance floor seemed to be her element. Where her movements in her everyday life tended to be choppy and a little clumsy, here on the dance floor they were fluid and graceful. After another couple of songs, Beca kissed Aubrey on the cheek letting her know she was done dancing. As she let Emily know she was heading back to the table she received a pout from the younger girl that quickly turned to a grin as Aubrey let her know she'd stay and dance.

Beca returned to the table and flagged a waitress down, ordering three more drinks for the table (knowing the other two girls would be just as thirsty as she was when they finally left the dance floor). She turned and watched the taller girls dance and absently wondered how she looked dancing next to Aubrey, given their height difference. Aubrey and Emily were almost the same size and looked good out there. Beca shrugged the thought off, knowing that it really didn't matter because she'd dance with Aubrey even if she looked like an idiot.

The other two women came back to the table after a couple of more songs, panting slightly to catch their breath. Aubrey gave Beca a kiss, her tongue teasing the younger girl's just a little bit, as a thanks for the drinks. An embarrassed cough broke the two women apart and Beca looked sheepishly at Emily, "Sorry Ems."

Emily shrugged, "It's alright. I'd kiss you too, the drinks are exactly what we needed."

Aubrey smirked, "Well, how about we kiss you instead?" And that was how Emily found herself being the center of a kiss sandwich, with Aubrey's lips on one cheek and Beca's on the other, two sets of arms wrapped around her middle.

The two older girls rested their heads on Emily's shoulders, just holding her like that for a second before Beca grabbed her glass and held it up, "To Emily." Aubrey and Emily lifted their glasses with Aubrey parroting Beca, "To Emily."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, I mentioned in the first chapter that there might be a surprise in this one, if I could work it in. Well, I worked it in. I really didn't know if I could realistically get the three girls together as I've never done a true polyamory piece and I'm not polyamorous (my only one was a soul-mate piece that I didn't have to deal with the three people coming together on their own). Well, I kinda got it done … not my best work and I think I gloss over some things too much and I couldn't help but keep Beca a smart ass through parts of it (although I think she just might really act like that), It's a little rushed in places, sorry about that. Also, my apologies in advance if I really fucked something up.

So, in summary..this is changing to an ABE piece, so if polyamory bothers you please find the nearest exit and vacate the ride (and thank you for reading thus far). I am sorry to see you go, but I do understand as there are a few types of pieces that I shy away from myself. I have also changed the pairing in the 'header' to reflect this change in the piece.

Disclaimer: As always, nothing is owned by me…well I do actually own a couple of cars outright…but I digress, I own nothing related to Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2 or Pitch Perfect 3 and I make nothing from writing this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls settled into somewhat of a routine. Their days spent in various combinations of ones, twos and three. Beca and Emily would work together on some music together while Aubrey did some research on prospective projects for Beca or Emily, Beca would go into the studio while Aubrey and Emily shopped, or the three girls would spend the evening binge watching their latest favorite show (which seemed to vary week to week).

This particular week found the three girls starting up Netflix to continue watching Supernatural. They settled in to watch a few episodes, Aubrey sat in one corner of the couch as Beca leaned against her, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. Emily sat on the other side of the couch, legs tucked up so that her feet brushed against Beca's leg.

About half-way through the second episode, Emily started getting uncomfortable so she flipped around and lay down with her knees tucked up to her chest, her head resting on Beca's legs. Beca just smiled down at the younger girl as she wiggled a bit to get comfortable before tipping her head back to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. Aubrey tightened her arm in response, pulling the smaller girl a little tighter against her side. By the end of the second episode, Beca's fingers were absently carding through Emily's hair, much to the enjoyment of the younger girl.

Evenings like that became more frequent, the three girls sprawled over and against each other on the couch or floor as they relaxed. It was on one of these evenings, Beca was sitting against one arm of the couch, Aubrey's head in her lap, her fingers absently moving through the blonde hair. Aubrey was stretched out on the couch, her head in Beca's lap while her feet rested in Emily's lap, where Emily was currently rubbing her feet. Aubrey let out a low moan as Emily's thumb rubbed over a tight spot in the arch of her foot, making Emily blush slightly. The small moans were also doing something to Beca, so she needed to distract herself a little. She looked over to Emily, "So Ems, how is the job search going?"

Emily's blush got deeper, "Umm, yah. So with the move here and the excitement of writing with you, I forgot to put in any applications right away." As Aubrey shifted in her lap to sit up, Emily squeezed her feet to keep her in place, "No, no…I did finally apply to a few, but I was too late for the openings they had in the Fall. A couple have part-time positions opening in the spring but I won't be able to get anything permanent until next school year."

Beca looked down at Aubrey and found a crinkle of concern on her girlfriend's forehead. Beca just gave a little shrug to the blonde before looking back to Emily, "Don't worry Ems, we'll figure something out."

Emily shrugged, looking a little dejected, "It's not your fault. Maybe I'll just move back in with my parents and get a part-time position close to home." Beca and Aubrey shared another look, but didn't say anything when Emily suddenly stood up, "I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna head to bed." The two older girls both said goodnight and then went into their own thoughts as Beca moved her hand back to run absently through Aubrey's hair again.

The two women got ready for bed in silence, something really unusual for them. When they finally slid under the covers, Aubrey curled up against Beca and hummed as the smaller girl's arm snaked around her waist. They lay there for a couple of minutes before Beca finally broke the silence, "Does it make me a bad person that I don't want Emily to leave? We have plenty of room here and she could keep writing for us." Aubrey lay quietly for a minute until Beca nudged her, "Bree?"

Aubrey gave a quiet sigh, "I have a question for you and I need you to think about it and answer it honestly. Can you promise me that?"

Beca nodded tentatively against Aubrey, answering "Yes."

Aubrey rolled over under Beca's arm, looking her in the eye as she asked, "Do you have feelings for Emily? I've seen the way you too look at each other and those looks have gotten more frequent lately."

Beca's eyes flicked immediately away from Aubrey's penetrating stare. She worried her lower lip with her teeth as she thought about lying, but they had always promised to be honest and if she couldn't keep that promise then she didn't deserve to be in this relationship. So she finally looked back into Aubrey's eyes, which hadn't wavered from their position, "Yes, I do. But it doesn't mean anything baby. People have different feelings for others all the time and don't act on them. I love you and will always be faithful to you."

Aubrey gave one of her patented nods, "I know that Becs, but I've been doing some research on open relationships and what would you say if I said it was okay for you to date Emily?"

Beca looked at her like she had grown a second, or even third, head. She sputtered, "What? No Bree, I don't need to date Emily. I don't know if I could do that or even handle it if you dated someone else."

Aubrey gave a little shrug, "What if I was dating Emily too? Would that change your mind?"

Beca lifted her arm from its position draped over Aubrey's waist and wiped her hand down her face, making an exasperated noise into it. She looked hard at Aubrey, "So, you have feelings for Emily too?"

Aubrey looked as nervous as Beca felt when she answered the same question. Aubrey even mimicked the worrying of her lower lip before she answered, "Yes, I do."

Beca chuckled as she dropped her forehead against Aubrey's, "How can I be so fucking clueless?"

Aubrey laughed at the smaller girl's response, tipping her head up to brush a quick kiss over her lips, "It's a normal state for you baby. It's one of the things that makes you…you."

Beca pulled back and smiled at her girlfriend, "So, you'd like to try dating Emily?"

Aubrey shrugged, "Well, I figure she's already so much a part of our lives that this would just be a slight shift."

Beca smiled, "True. We have to make sure we keep talking about this and if anything makes us uncomfortable we hash it out immediately. I don't want this to ruin what we already have Bree."

Aubrey nods, "Agreed. Now the hard part, bringing it up to Emily."

Beca leaned in and kissed Aubrey, "Worry about that tomorrow. I need a little of your attention now." Aubrey smirked into the kiss, but proceeded to give Beca all of her attention until they finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day passed far too slowly for the two girls. They had decided to wait until that evening to broach the subject with Emily, and the day just seemed to drag on. Emily was beginning to get worried she had done something wrong as the two older girls were acting very strange around her. The worry came to a head as they were sitting on the couch, finishing their wine from dinner. Emily looked up to see Beca making a weird set of eyes at Aubrey and then Aubrey tilted her head to the side, almost like she was motioning towards her. Emily sighed, "Okay, did I do something wrong? Because you two are acting really strange."

This odd bark-like laugh erupted out of Beca causing her to cover her mouth. Aubrey just looked at her girlfriend and shook her head, "Oh my God Beca you are lucky I love you. Not only are you oblivious but you really have no clue how to act around women."

Emily looked back and forth between the two women, even more confused. Suddenly Beca slid towards her and placed her two hands on Emily's cheeks, muttering, "Please don't hate me," before she pulled the younger girl in and gently kissed her.

The kiss took Emily by surprise, but then her mind realized, 'Holy shit, she was kissing Beca!' and her lips took on a life of their own, responding to Beca's lips, deepening the kiss. Then her mind fully caught up, 'Holy fuck, I'm kissing Beca in front of Aubrey!' and she pushed Beca back stuttering, "Beca no, we can't. What about Aubrey?" She looked to the end of the couch, but Aubrey wasn't there. Emily panicked, turning her head back and forth only to find Aubrey sitting on the floor next to her. Emily stuttered out, "I'm s-s-s-so sorry Aubrey."

Aubrey took her hand, quietly hushing the panicked girl, "Shhhhh, it's okay Emily. Shhh, my girlfriend just has no tact," which earned Beca a slap from Aubrey as she calmed the younger girl. When Emily had calmed a bit, Aubrey stroked her cheek before turning to Beca, "You were supposed to use your words first."

Beca looked sheepish, "Sorry. You know I suck with words and I thought that might be a better start."

Aubrey raised her eyebrow, "And how did that turn out?"

Emily prevented any response by yelling, "Guys!"

Aubrey chuckled as she looked back at Emily, "Sorry, Beca can be a bit distracting."

Emily muttered under her breath, "Don't I know it." That earned her a smile from Aubrey.

Aubrey stroked her cheek again, "What Beca should have started with is that we like you Emily, both of us."

Emily jumped to the wrong conclusion (but somewhat obvious one, given the start of the 'conversation'), "Oh, so you guys thought you'd see if I'd like a threesome with you."

Beca smirked, "Well I for one wouldn't object to a threesome."

Aubrey smacked her, "So not the time Mitchell."

Beca laughed before turning to Emily, "Not exactly Ems. We'd like to try dating, all three of us. Aubrey and I both really like you Ems and we don't want to think about how empty our lives will be when you go back home. So we'd like to try this…" she motioned in a triangle between the three of them, "and maybe convince you that your home is here, not North Carolina."

Emily smirked, "So…a threesome."

Aubrey huffed, "You're going to be as bad as Beca, aren't you?"

Emily shrugged, a huge smile on her face, "So, how does this work? Can I kiss either of you any time I want?"

Beca laughed at how quickly the other girl had seemed alright with the idea while Aubrey chuckled, "Yes, it does, but …" She didn't get to finish her thought as Emily pulled Aubrey in for a soft kiss, effectively shutting the blonde up for a second. Aubrey melted into the kiss, her hand slipping up to the back of Emily's neck as her tongue teased Emily's out.

When the two girls broke the kiss, they just sat there kind of looking at each other until Beca whispered, "Holy fuck was that hot." The two girls leaned in, resting their foreheads against each other and turned towards Beca. Aubrey just kind of moved her head back and forth against Emily's head as a form of shaking it at her girlfriend, well one of her girlfriends now.

Beca moved in, wrapping her arms around both girls and giving them quick kisses, "Ok, now that the hard part is out of the way, we really should talk about us." The three girls moved back up to the couch and spent the rest of the evening alternating between discussing how they envisioned this working out and sharing kisses with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, a chapter of nothing but tooth decaying fluff. And just a little more fluff, just to make sure you get your full daily allowance.

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is owned by someone else. I own nothing. I get nothing from this. You know, typical disclaimer stuff

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca came to with something pressing into her back. She pulled her arm from its very comfortable perch on Aubrey's hip to push at it. When she touched the object, she realized it was Emily's knee, so she nudged it slightly as she rolled over. She gave a sleepy smile as the knee slid out from where her lower back used to be and was replaced by the midsection of a sleeping brunette.

As the taller girl straightened out, moving herself back along Beca's body, Beca ran her fingertips lightly over Emily's hip. She still couldn't believe she had these two gorgeous women in bed with her. Beca felt Emily's arm drape over her side and pull her lightly against her body. Beca nuzzled into Emily's neck and gave a light peck against her neck before closing her eyes again.

Emily sleepily mumbled, "I thought you didn't get up this early."

Beca gave a hushed, "Someone's knee woke me up."

Emily moved her cheek lazily against Beca's head, "Mmm, sorry."

Beca kissed Emily's neck again, "'S alright, go back to sleep sweetie."

Emily mumbled as she fell back into her slumber, "M'kay."

Beca smiled as she felt another arm slide in under her arm, wrapping itself around her waist as a set of lips that she loved pressed a small kiss against her ear, "Everything okay?"

Beca turned her head back into the blonde, giving her a little better access to her ear, "Mmmhmm, just getting used to the three of us in the same bed."

Aubrey cuddled in closer, "Good, because I was getting cold."

Beca smiled as she wiggled into Aubrey just a little more, "We can't have that. Now shhh, go back to sleep baby."

Aubrey nodded against Beca's head, giving her ear one final kiss before starting to drift back off into her slumber. Beca's lips curled into a satisfied smile as she followed her two girls back into the oblivion of sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca awoke sometime later that morning to a cold bed. She grumbled to herself as she rolled over, smelling Emily's shampoo on the pillow and a small smile crossed her lips. She slid to the edge of the bed and pushed herself into a sitting position, her fingers running through her hair as she slowly became a functional human again. She let out a loud sigh as she pushed up off the bed and headed towards the kitchen where she could hear her girlfriends moving about.

She leaned against the doorframe as she watched Emily and Aubrey move around each other effortlessly as they made breakfast. Aubrey turned and gave her a smile as she finished buttering the toast. Beca smiled back and pushed off the wall, heading for the coffee pot. Aubrey beat her there, pouring her a cup and when Beca went to take it, she pulled it back and offered her lips instead. Beca shook her head and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist, giving her a soft, lingering kiss, "Good morning baby."

Aubrey leaned her head down against Beca's, "Morning. Now here's your coffee and breakfast is almost done."

Beca took a sip of her coffee, giving a little noise of pleasure at the taste. Then she walked over to the stove and wrapped one arm around Emily's waist, kissing her neck as she watched the younger girl finish the scrambled eggs. She kissed her neck again, "Morning Ems, anything I can do?"

Emily turned and gave Beca a quick kiss, "Not that I can think of; toast is ready, fruit has been cut and eggs are almost done."

Beca gave a quick squeeze with her arm, "I'll get out of your way then."

Emily reached down and held her arm, "I don't mind."

Beca smiled and rested her head against the back of Emily's shoulder as she slowly swayed, "You do know we aren't going anywhere, right Ems?"

Emily gave a small sigh, "I know, but believe it or not I've been dreaming about this…well about being with one of you, for so long that I just can't believe it's actually happening."

Aubrey had been watching the two women with a fond smile on her lips. When she heard the last part of the conversation she moved over to Emily's other side, "Well, believe it Emily Junk. You don't just get one of us, you get us both."

Beca mumbled from behind her, "God help you." That earned her a giggle from Emily and a light slap from Aubrey.

Emily turned off the heat on the burner and transferred the eggs into a bowl. Then she turned to Aubrey and gave her a kiss, "I know and I'm so happy, you have no idea."

Then she turned to Beca who gave her a little smirk. Emily just pulled the smaller girl into a kiss, ending it by nipping a little at Beca's lower lip. Emily gave a small sigh, "I needed to give you a proper good morning kiss…morning."

Beca laughed and gave her a squeeze, "Morning Ems. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

The girls sat around the table, talking about whatever came to mind, enjoying their breakfast together. Because the other two girls had made breakfast, Beca volunteered to do the dishes. She had just finished the dishes and was heading back to the bedroom when she heard the shower running. She stopped and listened to the noises carrying through the apartment and heard someone moving around Emily's room; Emily's old room she corrected herself. She smiled to herself as she quietly turned the knob to the bathroom and slipped in to grab a shower with Aubrey and maybe steal a few quick kisses.

Beca slipped out of her pajamas and pulled back the shower curtain and stood there stunned. Emily wasn't quite so silent in her response, letting out a loud squeal and covering herself before she started blushing from head to toe as she took in Beca's naked body.

Aubrey came bursting into the bathroom and took in the sight in front of her then started laughing so hard that tears started falling down her cheeks. Beca glowered at her, "So not funny dude."

Emily looked between the two girls, then decided to ask the obvious question, "Ummm, Beca what are you doing here?"

Beca ducked her head, "I heard someone in your old room so I thought it was Aubrey in here. I thought I'd catch a quick shower with her."

Aubrey shook her head, "You're terrible Mitchell."

Beca shrugged, "What, I wasn't going to do anything like that…I just wanted to shower with you."

Emily relaxed a little as Beca closed the shower curtain, her hands still covering herself though, "Do you two shower together a lot?"

Aubrey gave a half shrug as Emily poked her head around the shower curtain, "Sometimes. Some days it saves time and we get to spend a few extra minutes talking." Emily looked confused so Aubrey clarified, "Beca can rinse while I condition and vice versa, things like that that take up time in the shower."

Emily nodded in understanding before Beca continued, "Sometimes we do it just because we want to just be in contact with one another and very rarely is it to do…you know." A light blush formed across Aubrey's cheeks as Beca finished.

Emily looked between the two women, "I suppose I ruined the moment."

Beca shrugged, "I still need a shower."

Aubrey pinched her nose playfully, "Yes, you do."

Beca bent down and picked up her pajama shirt, throwing it at Aubrey, "Hush you."

Aubrey looked between the two girls and longingly at the shower, "Unfortunately the shower is too small for the three of us. I should have thought of that when we were looking at places."

Emily smiled, "I'm almost finished anyway, so Beca can start with me and then we can switch places."

Aubrey smiled at the younger girl, "Sounds good, if you're alright with it, that is."

Emily nodded, "I wasn't expecting to see you two naked this soon, but I'm not complaining."

Beca laughed as she stepped into the shower, pushing Emily back so she could duck her head under the flow of water.

Emily closed the shower curtain as she saw the spray shooting out into the bathroom, knowing Aubrey wouldn't appreciate her girlfriends soaking the bathroom floor. She stood back and took in Beca's body, it was so much better than she imagined and just seeing it was doing things to her. Beca smiled as she lifted Emily's chin to look at her, Emily blushing slightly at being caught ogling her girlfriend. Beca leaned in and kissed her deeply, her tongue quickly moving to draw Emily's out. Emily whimpered into the kiss as Beca took a step towards her, her wet body sliding over Emily's.

Beca broke the kiss and grabbed Emily's waist, turning the two of them with small steps until Emily's back was under the shower spray. Beca flicked her head towards the water, "You're turn, rinse your hair sweetie."

Emily nodded dumbly, her mind trying desperately to catch up to what was happening. Her body responding to Beca's touch but her mind reminding her that this was a shower. Beca stepped into her space again, forcing her to step back as Beca reached up and tipped Emily's head back, letting the water flow through her hair. Beca worked her fingers through Emily's hair, making sure to get all of the conditioner out. Emily groaned at the sensual feeling of Beca's fingers in her hair, thinking she felt closer to Beca right now than she'd ever felt to someone during sex.

Beca pulled Emily out from under the water and brushed her fingers over Emily's nipple, which had hardened while Beca rinsed her hair out. The taller girl let out a frustrated groan as Beca moved her fingers over it again. Then Beca physically shook her head, "Sorry Ems, I shouldn't have done that right now. We are not having our first time in a shower… or without Aubrey.

Emily jumped a little when she heard a voice from the other side of the shower curtain, "You've got that right."

Emily leaned down and kissed Beca softly, "Well, I can't wait for it to happen."

Beca nodded against Emily's lips before pulling back and giving the wet skin on her ass a little slap, "Get out of here girl, it's Aubrey's turn."

Emily laughed as she slipped out of the shower and shared a kiss with a very naked Aubrey. Emily couldn't help but stare at the blonde's ass as she stepped into the shower with Beca. Emily turned and toweled herself off and then worked a towel over her hair. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard Beca groan from the shower, "So not fair baby."

Aubrey's laugh rang through the bathroom as Beca flipped the shower curtain back, throwing a play glare at the blonde as she stepped out. Emily handed the naked, dripping girl her towel, laughing at their antics. Beca huffed at her, "She thought she should get back at me for what I did to you." Emily just gave a playful shrug.

Emily contemplated how to ask the next question because she didn't want to seem like a desperate, horny teenager, but she had fantasies about her fantasies and now that she was with the two of them, well she didn't know how long she could wait. She looked at Beca with a blush and Beca just raised her eyebrow at the taller girl. Emily heard the shower curtain pull back and a very naked Aubrey stepped out and kissed Beca's cheek as she was handed her towel.

Emily finally stuttered out, "Beca said our first time wasn't going to be in a shower, so I was just wondering…" She paused, a blush moving up her chest and into her cheeks, "well...ummm…when are we going to have our first time?"

Beca took in the sight of the flustered brunette and then turned to Aubrey, tipping her head to the side as she looked at her. Aubrey gave a slight shrug of her shoulders before turning to Emily, "Ems, sweetie, have you had sex with a woman? Or even sex, period?"

Emily blushed but looked a little offended, "I'm not a virgin. I've had sex with women before." Then she looked at the floor, "But I've never had sex with a guy."

Beca shrugged, "You aren't missing much." Emily snorted.

Aubrey playfully slapped her, "Hush, so not the time."

Beca shrugged, "It made Emily laugh." Aubrey just gave her an 'I'm serious' look.

Aubrey wrapped her towel around her body and then moved behind Emily, wrapping her arms around the taller brunette's waist, "Ems, there's no rush you know. We aren't with you so we can have sex with you, we honestly think our lives are so much fuller with you with us."

Emily's filter picked that moment to fail her, "But you two are so fucking hot and I've been dreaming about this for…forever." She put her hands over her mouth looking embarassed, "Shit, I didn't mean to say that."

Beca chuckled and wrapped her arms around both of her girlfriends, "Ems, it's going to happen when it happens." She kissed the taller girl's cheek and looked into her eyes, "And given the way I've seen Aubrey look at you, it will probably be sooner rather than later."

Aubrey's hand moved to pinch Beca's stomach causing her to squirm backwards away from her hand. Emily looked a little stunned, "How does Aubrey look at me?"

Aubrey raised her eyebrow at Beca, challenging her to answer that question. Beca stepped back from Emily as she smirked at Aubrey, "Like you're the last Reese's peanut butter cup in the house and she has a sweet tooth."

Beca laughed as Aubrey pushed her way around Emily while Beca tried to duck around the other side, keeping Emily between them. Emily laughed as Aubrey finally caught Beca, making Emily bump into the wall in the process. Beca squirmed and yelled, "Uncle," as Aubrey relentlessly tickled the poor girl.

The two girls smiled at each other as they caught their breath. Beca waited until Emily turned and then mouthed, "Love you," to Aubrey who just gave Beca a squeeze with her arms in reply.

Aubrey let go of Beca and pulled Emily into a hug, rubbing her hands up and down her back. She sighed as she let the younger girl know, "Soon, Ems, soon. I promise."


End file.
